septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Alexander Hatter
Ben is one of the newer crewmembers coming onboard. A former puplican. merchant and traveling blacksmith he found soon found himself onboard, when a experiment went wrong and he was transported onboard on the ship, meeting Kibaleen the first time. Later He returned after he found out where the ship was layin at anchor and soon asked Kura if he could join the crew as weapons expert, gifting her a firearm to show his gratetude towards her. With his botomless Merchant Bag and no specific goal in his life he lifes from one day to the other, thinking about the world, about his work and what he will do next. Profile position: (leave for Admin) Rank:(leave for admin) Full Name: Ben Alexander Hatter Nickname:Benny Race: Lyanthrope Age: 30 Birthday:30.August Nationality: European Hometown: Destroyed by an avalanche Parents: N/A Siblings: N/A Children: N/A Talents and Skills -Talented Blacksmith, capable of making almost any kind of weapon -Knowledge in Golemancy and Item enchantment -high knowledge over minerals and metals -enhanced hearing and smell, high agility and strength -His bottomless merchant bag can provide him with anything he has stored in it Weapons -In his Wolf form, claws and Teeths, but rarely uses them - Sword, forged by himself -Golemancy Gauntlet, also a creation of himself to enhance the control over his Golems and to form them from material surrounding him -His Golems, ranging from Knights to Beasts Combat skills and Abilitys -Advanced strength, agillity and senses -very capable in using his weapons, preffers close combat over long distances, but well capable of using firearms -Golemancy makes him capable of creating or summoning Golems from the stored parts in his merchant bag or surrounding material -His Golemancy gauntlet not only grants him enhanced control over his Golems and the ability to create new ones from material surrounding him, but also is used in Defense and hand-to-hand Combat Education and Intelligence background His strengh and agility were trained from early on in his clan, but beeing forced to leave he was denied the further knowledge of his clan other than basic mathematics and reading/writing. Shortly after his Hometown was destroyed he went on to be the aprentice of a Dwarf Blacksmith in the North, earning his skills in Forging weapons and other Items and learning about Materials found and needet for his profession. The accidental found of an abbandoned residence granted him access to books posessing the knowledge of Golemancy and enchantment. Personality Being born quiet and Gentle man, he spends most time thinking about the World and his surrounding making him space out every now and then. Easy to approach and softspoken he trys to make good impressions. His disbelief often makes him question the existence of Gods and allmighty beeings, but that he mostly keeps to himself, since he doesnt realy care what god others worship. Within the gentle attitude resides a lone wolf, looking for company and friends, what he never openly shows, even to his friends and crewmates. Weaknesses -Fighting with everything at his disposal over a long period of time can drain his Energy to a level where he wont be able to turn into a Wolf-beeing for a day or two -the resillience of his Golems are limited to the Material they are made of -weak to Silver, without wearing protection it burns his skin and causes much more Damage/Pain to him when used as weapon -never wants to involve others in personal fights, so sometimes turns down help Appearance When not beeing in his Wolf-form, Ben looks like a tall young man with brown hair, brown eyes, slightly pale skin and skinny figure. Usually he wears a long, open, Black Tuxedo with a green shirt beneath and high, white collar, that is stuffed with a green shawl. Along with his Tuxedo he wears Black Shoes and Black trousers. In Wolf form he looks just like Kiba in hybrid form, black fur, claws and red eyes, his chest signed by red claw Marks, but despite both look alike they do no share the same family Realationships Friendships Ben is befriended to the whole crew Category:Characters Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo